Dragons May Cry
by webcam875
Summary: I know this is a crossover, but I know that this fic will get more attention in this part of the site. Rated M for language, violence, and blood. DISCONTINUED FOR LACK OF REVIEWS
1. Prologue

**Dragons May Cry 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry series or any of the Spyro games. They both belong to their respective owners. This is my first fanfic for both of these sections of gaming so go easy on me. I honestly have not played either of these games so if any of the characters seem out of character that is my fault and my fault alone. Flames are accepted.**

**Exclaimer: With all do respect for ViperWatcher; if you don't like the story, than just don't read it.**

Prologue

As I walked toward Vergil atop the Pinnacle of the Temen-ni-gru tower, I grabbed Ivory and continued walking towards him.

Vergil took a quick glance at me and said, "You showed up."

I pointed my gun at him and replied, "You sure know how to throw a party! No food, no drinks, and the only babe just left."

Vergil looked at me and said, "My sincerest apology brother. I was so eager to see you; I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash."

I scoffed and said, "Whatever, at any rate. It's been a whole year since we last met. How 'bout a kiss from your little brother." I put my gun by my side and cocked it. Then I pointed it at Vergil and said, "Or better yet how 'bout a kiss from THIS!" I waited a few seconds and said, "So this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion, eh?"

Vergil used his thumb to unsheathe his sword, Yamato, and said, "You got that right."

**(A/N: I will skip most fight scenes for the beginning of the story.)**

Before I could place the final strike on Vergil, a white portal opened up in front of me. I saw that a black portal had opened up in front of Vergil. It was obvious that we both had the same amount of curiosity when they opened. I chuckled than yelled above the sucking sound of the portals, "Looks like I'm the good guy!" After I said that, the sucking noise become louder and more powerful than before drawing us both to it. When I was forced into the portal the speed and pressure became so intense that I blacked out. Not so sure about Vergil.

**(A/N: I thought to end the prologue here but I decided it was too short, so I combined the two.)**

_Meanwhile, in Avalar..._

As I opened my eyes I saw Cynder lightly snoring next to me with my wing draped over her. Trying not to wake her up I slowly retracted my wing from her and got off the bed. I saw her shiver and slowly open her eyes. She blinked slowly at me before saying, "Why are you up, Spyro?"

I turned to her and said, "Just going to get something to eat. I didn't mean to wake you up."

I heard her joints crack into place as she said, "Eh, it was time for me to get up anyway. Let's go."

She walked right beside me as we headed towards the Dining Hall. As we were walking through the hallways, we saw Flame and Ember doing the same thing. They nodded to us; we nodded back. Once we made it to the Dining Hall, we both got deer and took our seats. While we chatted, I saw Terrador walk in, got some sheep, and sat down at the Guardian's table. Soon, the other two Guardians followed.

What I didn't expect was; a black-scaled dragon, an adult male; walk in and take some elk, then sit next to Volteer.

I swallowed the food that was in my mouth and asked Flame, "Hey Flame, who's that black dragon that just sat down with the Guardians?"

Flame took a close look at the dragon at said, "Oh! That's Arkham. He's a dragon from some far off village. I've heard that he's here looking for his friend's two sons. One a fire elemental, and the other is an ice elemental. Their supposedly a little older than us."

"What are their names?"

"I believe that the fire dragon is named Dante, while the ice dragon is named Vergil."

"Weird names." Cynder said.

"Yeah they are. I have heard though that their both extremely powerful in their element. They lost their parents at a young age. The mother gave them a half of an amulet before she died. Dante's half is wrought in silver and Vergil's half is wrought in gold."

"That's right young one." A voice said. All of us tensed up when we heard the voice. I turned my head and saw the black dragon standing at the other end of the table. Arkham walked up to us and said, "Some thought that both halves were wrought in silver. I've been searching for those two for a while now. I would get occasional glances of them battling before they ran off in different directions after the fight was over. They battled so fiercely, I thought that one would be killed while the other died from exhaustion."

"But they're brothers. Shouldn't they love each other?" Ember asked.

Arkham sighed and said, "That's why they hate each other. Not for them being brothers. No, the reason why they hate each other is that the other is still alive." He paused when he heard Ember gasp before continuing, "Both of them are so desperate to kill each other that I have always feared that they would expose their true forms. When they're in those forms, only one thing can stop them."

"What?" Flame asked.

"Only I can when I'm in my true form. When they see me in my true form, they run like there is no tomorrow."

"What does their and your true form look like?" I asked.

Arkham appeared to hesitate before answering, "Just trust me on this, you don't want to know or to ever find out."

I sighed and said, "Alright then, what was their father's name?"

"Sparda." Arkham said.

When everyone was done eating, me, Cynder, Flame, and Ember walked into the training room to practice our elements. We walked in and I walked to the center to the training area while Cynder sat with Flame and Ember on the sidelines. I concentrated on ten ape dummies and they appeared in front of me. They charged at me once the magic was put into effect. Three were tied to reach me first. I dodged the first two and killed the third with a blast of my fire breath. I quickly disposed of the other two by using my earth shots. Four more took their place and I used a low level ice breath and sprayed them all with water. They laughed at me but didn't realize that I was charging up a powerful electric bolt. By the time they noticed what I was doing I had already released the attack, electrocuting all four of them. By now the other two were trembling in fear as I chuckled lightly and blasted some ice crystals at them, stabbing one in the neck and the other in the heart.

Right when Cynder was about to use the training room Arkham walked in and said, "The Guardians would like to see you, Spyro; and you, Cynder."

_I wonder what the Guardians could want._ I thought as my and Cynder followed Arkham to the Guardian's chamber.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry series or any of the Spyro games. They both belong to their respective owners. This is my first fanfic for both of these sections of gaming so go easy on me. I honestly have not played either of these games so if any of the characters seem out of character that is my fault and my fault alone. Flames are accepted.**

**Exclaimer: With all do respect for ViperWatcher; if you don't like the story, than just don't read it.**

Chapter 1: The Chronicler and the Guardian's Chamber

When I had awoken I saw that I was in what looked like a Temple of sorts. On one end of the room, there was a massive collection of books. On another end, I saw what looked like a giant hot tub. At the other end of the room I saw Vergil sitting against the wall with one knee propped up and Yamato in his lap.

"It's about time you woke up." Vergil said.

"Yea yea yea." I said, "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"None."

"You both, are in the Temple of White Isle." An unknown voice said. When it finished, a teal colored dragon with a white underbelly appeared at the center of the room, "More specifically, Celestial Cave, my domain. I am the Chronicler, but you both may call me, Ignitus."

"Okay then, Ignitus. Why are we here?" I asked.

"You both are here to fulfill a prophecy that I had recently obtained." He answered.

"Can you show this prophecy?" Vergil asked, walking up to Ignitus.

"Very well." He said. He performed some paw motions and a THICK book appeared in front of him, "This book is known as the Book of Prophecies. It's purpose is to present any prophecy when it is needed. And a prophecy has presented itself to me just three days ago. It is here:

_Two Brothers of old_

_One of Fire_

_One of Ice_

_They are not from this World_

_Their Father controlled the Demons of their world and the next_

_They will come to the Dragon Realms against their will_

"Damn straight." I snapped.

_Their greatest enemy already has allies_

_Though not of the ones they may think_

_In order to complete this quest_

_They must take a whole new form_

_If they can change back to old at will?_

_They will have to figure that out for themselves_

_Dante: You are a Fire that burns any structure_

… … … … … … …

_Vergil: You are an Ice that freezes anything in its path_

… … … … … … …

_So you shall become these beings..._

_Dante... you will become a Fire Dragon..._

_Vergil... you will become an Ice Dragon..._

_With these forms_

_You will blend in with the civilians_

_With these forms_

_You will have instincts of your type_

_With these forms_

_You will know how to fly and to Breathe your Elements_

_With these forms_

_You will both have immense power_

_With these forms_

_You will both have knowledge of this world and where your back-story is_

_With these forms_

_Don't be surprised by what you find_

When Ignitus finished reading aloud the prophecy, I asked, "What does it mean by 'our back-story'?"

"Come forth both of you." Ignitus said. When I stood beside Vergil, Ignitus put one of his front paws on my forehead and the other front paw on Vergil's. When he did a mass amount of images and events entered my mind. _It showed me and Vergil in a dragon form. We were both asleep in between two larger adult dragons. One male, one female. The male was an ice dragon. The female was a fire dragon. They had their tails curled around both of us protectively._ Dante, Vergil... The two dragons in the middle will be your new forms. Only older. Dante... you are the fire... Vergil... you are the ice... The two older dragons are your parents. Your Father is Sparda. Your Mother is Eva. Your Father gave your Mother the Perfect Amulet as a gift to protect her and yourselves. After he died, your Mother broke the amulet in half, giving one half to each of you. Dante, yours is wrought in silver. Vergil, yours is wrought in gold. Your respective half of the amulet will be around your dragon form's neck when you awake in the Dragon Realms. Sadly, your Mother was murdered shortly after she gave them to you, by this dragon. _It showed an adult male black dragon, with battle scars. _This dragon's name should ring a bell. For his is the one. He is Arkham. You both went your separate ways after your Mother's funeral, both hoping to kill Arkham for what he did. Since you both hated each other, you would constantly fight til one of you was dead. Arkham has witnessed many of these battles. He has claimed that he is searching for you two to pay off a debt to Sparda, who he has also claimed that he is a friend too. Dante, you will wake up on the outskirts of a forest, you will head East towards Warfang. Vergil, you will wake up inside a cave, you will head North towards Warfang as well. Try not to kill each other when you get there. Oh! Tell Spyro about my current position as the new Chronicler, and that I am very much alive. Good luck both of you...

After Ignitus was finished, I felt a massive amount of dizziness over come me. I put my hand on my forehead and I saw darkness creep along the edges of my vision. I collapsed on the spot, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arkham knocked on the door and said, "Guardians, I've brought them."

A voice on the other side of the door said, "Come in."

When I walked in I saw the three Guardians sitting around the Pool of Visions. Terrador was looking at us while Cyril and Volteer were conversing between themselves.

"Ah! Spyro. Cynder. So glad you could make it. Now you are probably wondering why we have called you here?"

"Yes we are." I said.

"Well then, come stand where you can see into the Pool of Visions." When we did, I saw what looked a giant city. At the center of the city, there was a Temple. **(A/N: I have no clue in what city DMC3 is in. Or if you can hear what goes on in the Pool of Visions. So just bear with me.)**

"What is this place?" Cynder asked with curiosity.

"This is known as Earth. More specifically, this city is known as New York City. It has been inhabited for many years. It has been over-run by Demons. Controlled by this individual," It showed a hairless ape, with white hair. He had on a piece of black armor, and a light blue robe over it. Also, he had a very long sword.

"Who is he? I asked.

"We don't know. But we do know that he has a brother and that they both fight for power. This is one of their most recent fights." **(A/N: If you want to see the fight, go to YouTube and type in 'Devil May Cry 3 – Dante Vs Vergil Showdown. If you see the video, imagine that fight, but before he beats Vergil, imagine what happens at the Prologue...)**

"Are those... Dimensional Portals?" I asked, getting a closer look into the Pool of Visions.

"Yes. We believe that they both have entered the Dragon Realms. If they survived they trip, we do not know. Arkham, what do you make of this?" Terrador asked, looking at Arkham.

"I believed that if they are powerful as they appeared in that battle, then they must be captured and killed as soon as possible." He said with no emotion.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Now that we've got that covered, I believe that is we need of you two. Have a good day, Spyro. Cynder."

"Thank you." I said, leaving the room with by my side.

**Now that we've got the main filler part of the intro out of the way... it will be time for some adventurin'!**

**{~Webcam~}**

**OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry series or any of the Spyro games. They both belong to their respective owners. This is my first fanfic for both of these sections of gaming so go easy on me. I honestly have not played either of these games so if any of the characters seem out of character that is my fault and my fault alone. Flames are accepted.**

**Exclaimer: With all do respect for ViperWatcher; if you don't like the story, than just don't read it.**

Chapter 2: Dante's Adventure Begins/Continues (Depends on the form...)

Before I passed out I heard Ignitus say, ''You won't have any memory of this event, Dante and Vergil. Just that you call your Human forms your 'true form' and how to enter that form. May the Ancestors look after you. May they look after us all...''

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up, as usual, just after dawn. I yawned and stretched, hearing my bones crack into place. I took another look at my surroundings. I was at the edge of a forest. The sky was clear which added some brightness inside the forest. I heard the buzzing of insects in the forest, as well as the sound of thunder in the distance. _Well, thunder's not a good sign. Might as well cover as much ground as possible. Now where is Warfang? _I decided to ask any cheetahs if I see any. In the mean time, I asked the local woodland animals if they know where the Valley of Avalar is. Only one knew. It was a dragonfly.

"Yeah, I know where it is. Me and my brother helped out the cheetah tribe there a couple of times. I'm Sparx by the way. What's your name?" Sparx asked.

"The name's Dante. By any chance, do you know the way to Warfang?" I asked.

"Warfang? I've been there a couple of times with my brother. Just head east for a couple of days and you should see the city walls. Why?"

"There is a dragon there that I have to talk to." I said as I walked east.

"Wait!" Sparx said as he caught up with me, "You could use a guide. There are some pretty confusing paths on the way there. It wouldn't do you any good to get lost now would it?"

"Alright... welcome to the group!" I said, continuing to walk east while Sparx flies beside me.

XXXxxx

At the end of the day, we had reached the end of the forest. There was still a days worth of travel to get through. We decided to make camp in a clearing with Sparx to keep watch. It was around three in the morning when I heard Sparx yelled, "Dante! We've got company!" After he said that we were surrounded by at least 15 apes. The one that was clearly the leader stepped forward and said, "Your kind has ruined our lives for too long! So we are going to end it NOW!"

I chuckled lightly and said, "Listen, we've had a long day. So why don't you guys leave and I won't have to crush your skulls, kay?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No... its a promise." I whispered.

The leading ape ordered his men to attack. I jumped in the air and blasted seven of them with a flamethrower. They died. Three took their place. I charged and slashed two with my claws. The third tried to jumpe and bring his blade down on my back. I smirked and did a quick 360, slicing him in half, making his blood splatter against my back. Four took their place. I sighed and blasted them with my Fire Fury. They got burnt to a crisp. The leader roared and charged at my and got his sword out to try and deal a death blow. I laughed and blocked the strike with my tail blade. His sword moved a little more before it stopped completely. I used my tail blade to swing his sword out of his hands and stopped my tail just by his neck. A beat of sweat trickled down his face visibly before I lowered my tail. He sighed. Before he could finish the sigh, I brought my tail around and sliced his head off. When the battled ended, I walked into the nearby stream to wash the Ape blood off my body. Once I was done Sparx came out from behind the tree and said, "Wow."

I looked at him and said, "We should break camp and move on towards Warfang. This time, we fly. Who knows how many other apes saw that."

He nodded and said, "I'll scout ahead and see if the way is clear."

I nodded back and sucked up the fire. Once I was done, I saw Sparx and he said, "The path's clear."

I nodded and said, "Then let's hit the skies."

**Short I know. It'll probably be the same with the next chapter.**

**{~Webcam~}**

**OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry series or any of the Spyro games. They both belong to their respective owners. This is my first fanfic for both of these sections of gaming so go easy on me. I honestly have not played either of these games so if any of the characters seem out of character that is my fault and my fault alone. Flames are accepted.**

**Exclaimer: With all do respect for ViperWatcher; if you don't like the story, than just don't read it.**

Chapter 3: Vergil's Adventure begins/continues (Depends on the form)

I yawned and stretched as I felt the morning sun on my back. I walked out to the mouth of the cave and observed my surroundings. I slowly moved my head from left to right taking in everything when I saw the hazy outline of Warfang's city walls to the north. I sighed and muttered to myself, "Almost there. Hopefully I won't see Dante on the way. My quest is almost complete. But, what do I do after I'm finished? I've got no family. No friends. Might as well join their army one I get there." I sighed again and took flight. I remembered that I heard something that sounded like explosions and screaming coming from a clearing last night. _Might as well check it out. _When I got to the clearing I saw 15 scorched corpses of apes, with burnt grass everywhere. "Dante has to really learn how to clean up after himself."

I left the bodies there and was about to take flight again when I heard a growl coming from behind me. As I turned I sensed a presence try to jump me as I was turning. I quickly use my wings to get up in the air to dodge the attack and see who did it. What I saw was five jet black creatures with blood red eyes circle below me. _Predators. Don't these guys ever give up! _I drew in a deep breath and shot out five ice shards three-fourths as long as an ape arm. Three of them hit their mark, killing their target immediately. The other two predators jumped out of the way. I landed on the ground and charged the closest predator. I tried to claw it's eyes out but it leaped in the air. I swiftly did a back-flip, slicing the predator's chest, destroying the spine. The other tried to jump me from behind. I chuckled and slid to the left. I then sliced the predator's throat and stabbed it in the skull with my tail.

When the fight ended I gathered up the bodies of the Predators and the apes into one pile. I then made a circle around them with tail. I then used a low level ice breath to make it water into the ring, quickly filing it up. I breathed on one of my claws, freezing it. Then I dipped it in the water and ice shards formed an ice ring around the bodies. I took flight as a bright light formed behind me. If anyone or anything looked at the clearing, they would see a ring surrounding a heap of frozen bodies.

XXXxxx

When I stopped at the edge of the forest I saw a gate being guarded by two moles with spears. I walked into the light of the receding sun and heard the mole on the left say, "State your name and business!"

"My name is Vergil. I am here on personal terms."

The moles talked quickly with each other. The one on the right nodded and motioned for me to follow. Once we were inside the city, the mole turned to me and said, "Your brother has already arrived, Vergil. He is staying at the Dragon Temple."

_Damn!_

I followed him to the temple and walked inside...

**Looks like things are getting good! What will happen when the duo meet up and what will when they see Arkham? Only I know!**

**{~Webcam~}**

**OUT!**


	5. Please Read!

**A/N: WARNING! THERE IS A LONG TORNADO WARNING IN BALLARD COUNTY! IF ONE LANDS NEAR MY HOUSE... YOU MAY NOT HEAR FROM ME AGAIN... I LOVE YOU ALL...**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	6. I Survived

**A/N: I SURVIVED! **

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


End file.
